¿QUIEN ME QUIERE?
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: Estaba segura de que el me amaba tanto como yo, entonces ¿por que se alejo de mi?...Hinata estaba confundida, el la habia avandonado y ahora alguien mas deseaba entrar en su vida, pero el pasado aun estaba frente a ella
1. Chapter 1

¿QUIEN ME QUIERE?

-Hinata… lo siento te tengo que dejar.

-Na-ruto… pero ¿Por qué? – viéndolo a los ojos

-Por que amo a alguien mas, nunca me has gustado en realidad – su tono de voz empezó a bajar y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo – ahora te digo la verdad, ¡por que no te quiero lastimar más!

-¿ella… es mejor… que yo? – dice Hinata con una dulce voz y una suave sonrisa

-Hinata…

Y así en silencio, el se acerco y la beso en la mejilla, ella quedo sola en aquella habitación, no pudo decir mas, se sintió confundida y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar, no entendía lo que pasaba, "el nunca la amo", palabras mas dolorosas nunca había escuchado. Naruto para ella era su vida, siempre desde la niñez, desde el jardín de niños había sido su mas grande amor y nunca se separo de el, ella pensaba que era lo mismo, pensaba en que la amaba de la misma manera y ahora el se marchaba, pues amaba a otra y nunca la amo a ella.

La tristeza la acabo, no salía, no le interesaba nada, se la pasaba frente al computador, parecía que había perdido el interés sobre todo. Todos en el chat le saludaban, mas no obtenían respuesta, solo sabían que aun vivía por que siempre estaba en línea a la misma hora.

Un día, alguien toco a su puerta, ella no quería abrir pero era tanto la insistencia de esa persona que decidió atender.

-¡Hinata! – era el, el chico de pelo negro azulado que siempre acompañaba a Naruto. Saludo con una vaga emoción, se notaba en voz, preo ¿Qué quería? ¿que hacia en casa de Hinata?

-Sasuke – le dijo ella algo sorprendida y lo miro, quería responderse sola esas preguntas que pasaron por su mente. Seguramente Naruto lo mando.

-¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el algo extrañado

-Si… claro – solo eso dijo, tal vez por educación o por ser lo primero que en su mente se cruzo.

-Gracias – entro y se paro en medio de la pequeña sala.

-¿Y… que ha…

-¿Qué hago aquí? – interrumpió el – Estamos preocupados por ti. Neji me pidió que viniera verte, pues el esta de viaje y no pude venir.

-Neji – sonrió ligeramente – no te preocupes Sasuke, estoy bien.

-Sabemos que Naruto es el culpable.

-No… te equivocas – el se sorprendió al escuchar esto – la culpable soy yo, me aferre a él, yo le pedí que fuera mi novio y el solo acepto por compromiso – la tristeza estaba en su mirada y en su voz.

-Ya veo, en verdad eres diferente a las demás chicas – y después de un incomodo silencio – ¿Te parece si salimos a comer algo?

-No tengo ánimos – dijo ella llevándose las manos a su pecho.

-Vamos – insistió el con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro detenidamente, pensando _"¿Por qué no ir? ¿Por qué no salir un momento? – _Está bien, solo deja tomar un baño.

Ella se retiro mientras el quedo solo en la sala. Sasuke había cambiado tanto, no era el mismo chico serio y obstinado que solía ser en la universidad, tal vez el trabajo y la relación fallida que tuvo con Sakura le hizo cambiar, además tenia un hijo con ella.

-Listo Sasuke – se veía linda, su pelo negro y largo le hacían verse muy bella, además de sus ojos del color de la nieve la hacían destacar de entre las demás.

-Vámonos – el la veía detenidamente, tomo su mano y salieron juntos.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar bastante lujoso que ella no podía costear.

-Este lugar es muy caro – dijo al momento de ver el menú.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo invito.

-Pe… pero

-En verdad – y ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

Y así pasaron un rato agradable, Hinata parecía estar mejor.

-Enseguida vengo, voy al tocador – dijo ella al momento que se levanto, pero al darse vuelta choco con uno de los meseros que derramo las bebidas sobre ella. Se hizo un caos. Sasuke se levanto de inmediato para ver como estaba, pues había caído sentada en el suelo.

-¡¿Estas bien?! – dijo el preocupado

-Si, no te apures – respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Lo lamento – le dice el mesero algo asustado.

-¡eres un idiota! – Sasuke le grita y lo toma por la camisa – ¡deberías de fijarte bien por donde diablos caminas!

-¡¡Sasuke!! – ella lo toma por el brazo – ¡no le digas nada, yo estoy bien! –ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba asustada, tenia tiempo que no veía esa reacción en Sasuke – llévame a mi casa por favor – le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por el accidente el gerente les dejo ir sin pagar. El llevo hasta su casa a Hinata, todo el camino hubo una total seriedad, un silencio tan incomodo que al mismo chofer le hacia sentir mal. Al llegar, él la encamino hasta la puerta.

-Lamento lo que sucedió.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, me pase bien el día – ella solo miraba la puerta de su casa, quería entrar ya, quería estar sola por un momento - Muchas gracias por el paseo.

-El próximo sábado, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta?

-Sasuke… yo – lo volteo a ver e inmediatamente bajo la mirada – no quiero causarte molestias.

-Para mi será un placer llevarte.

Al final ella accedió y se despidieron solo con la mirada. Ella por fin entro a su casa y se quito aquellas ropas sucias y enseguida se fue a tomar un baño, el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, levanto la cara pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué es lo que quería Sasuke? ¿Por qué insistir en salir a pasear cuando no solían cruzar palabra alguna? Ella no entendía, temía que algo malo fuera suceder.

Pasaron los días y el sábado llego, ella aun seguía con la mirada perdida dentro de su casa, sabia que no era cortes estar así frente a Sasuke, no quería ser una carga para el. Ya estaba casi lista, se dirigió hacia su closet y saco un vestido rojo, lo miro por un momento y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, algún recuerdo le traía aquella prenda. Rato después llego Sasuke, vestido elegantemente de smoking y partieron juntos en un lujoso carro. El podía objetar de tener demasiado dinero, pues era de los más grandes empresarios de la ciudad, aunque su hermano lo era aun más.

-¿Te pasa algo? – ella estaba seria, seguía pensando en el ¿Por qué?

-Estoy bien, solo es poco de cansancio

-Hoy te vas a divertir

-¿de quien es la fiesta?

-De mi hermano, planea hacer público su matrimonio.

-¿se casara?

-Tal parece que si.

-¿y se puede saber con quien?

El silencio lleno el momento, el esquivo la mirada hacia afuera – con… Sakura – y volvió la mirada a ella.

-¿con Sakura? – ahora lo entendía, la estaba utilizando para darle celos a Sakura, ahora mas que nunca se sentía mal, quería llorar pero se contuvo – pero que ella no es tu…

-Era… ahora mi hermano decidió casarse con ella por mi.

-¿por ti?

-La familia no puede permitir que yo quede mal ante la sociedad, nadie más que los amigos saben que el hijo de Sakura es mi hijo también.

-Ha ya veo. El se sacrifica por ti de cierta manera – silencio nuevamente, ella se sentía incomoda ahora.

-No hablemos mas de ello ¿quieres? – contesto el en un tono algo molesto

Por fin llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, muchos estaban presentes incluidos Sakura e Itachi que vieron de una manera muy despectiva a Sasuke cuando entro y de su brazo venia Hinata.

Hinata no podía dejar de observar aquel lugar y lo peor sucedió, allí estaba el, aquel que le mintió – ¡_Naruto!_ – sus sentimientos se empezaron a cruzar, no sabia si sentir amor u odio, ella lloro por el y el parecía divertirse rodeado de tres chicas, él sintió la mirada penetrante de Hinata y volteo a verla y dejo de sonreír, dejo su sonrisa tonta y la seriedad lo cubrió. Ella decidió dar un paso adelante y lo ignoro, decidió no estar dedicada a el, no perder su vida por el.

De pronto Itachi se acerco a la pareja improvisada de esa noche, venia acompañado de un joven pelirrojo y de semblante serio.

-Hermanito, Hinata. Tenia tiempo sin verte – le saluda besándole la mano a Hinata – ¿y por que decidiste venir con Sasuke?, pensé que aun salías con Naruto.

La mirada de ella se opaco, las palabras de Itachi le hirieron – desde hace tiempo que no salimos el y yo, y Sasuke me pidió le acompañara hoy para distraerme un poco.

-Pues pareciera que te quisiera hacer sufrir con el show que esta haciendo Naruto con esas mujeres.

-¡Itachi! – dijo Sasuke en un tono molesto – no creo que sea necesario decir todo eso frente a tu invitado.

-Ha, es verdad – contesto Itachi – les presento a Gaara, el viene representado una gran empresa que esta en el desierto del norte. Gaara, el es mi pequeño hermano Sasuke y esta hermosa joven es Hinata.

-Gusto en conocerlos – su saludo fue algo frio y un tanto distante pareciera que su mente no estuviera en ese lugar, que estuviera lejos de ahí.

-Bien, si no te molesta Hinata, me llevare por un momento a Sasuke

-No hay problema – resolvió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te dejo bien acompañada – y se retiraron aunque Sasuke parecía ir molesto, algo estaba por suceder.

-Se ve que no te diviertes – dijo Gaara un tanto serio y observando a la gente bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¿en verdad se me nota tanto?

La voltea a ver a los ojos, la ve fijamente perdiéndose en aquella mirada, en aquellos ojos blancos llenos de pureza pero a la vez de melancolía – esos hermosos ojos lo dicen todo.

Ella se sonrojo al oír aquellas palabras, y sus manos empezaron a juguetear en su vientre – lo… lo siento… no se que decir.

-No es necesario. ¿Deseas ir a otro lugar? la noche es joven y la ciudad es grande.

-Pe… pero…

-No me malentiendas – le sonríe ligera y dulcemente – solo quiero ver una sonrisa verdadera en ese bello rostro.

Ella estaba perdida en la mirada penetrante de el, se sonrojo totalmente no sabia que contestar, su carrazón latía fuertemente y temía ser delatada por el – este – cerro sus ojos bajando la cabeza y apretó sus puños, después alzo la mirada nuevamente y le dijo – me agradaría estar en cualquier otro lugar lejos de aquí.

-Bien – le tomo la mano y salieron.

A lo lejos estaba Naruto observándoles - ¿Quién se cree ese maldito pelirrojo con Hinata? – se molesto al ver a Hinata con aquel extraño y decidió ir tras de ellos.

Gaara se quito aquel saco lujoso y lo guardo en el compartimento de una moto.

-¿iremos en una moto? – Dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Es el vehículo mas rápido, además creo que te gustara.

-Esta bien, siempre hay una primera vez – sonrío, ella sonrió y no era cualquier sonrisa, sino que se veía distinta a las que le mostro a Sasuke.

-¡no se te ocurra subir con el! – se escucho un grito tras de ella al mismo tiempo que esa persona le tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Naruto! – sorprendida ella le contesto.

-No se te ocurra ir con el. Creo que ya entendí, estas haciendo esto para darme celos ¿no?

-Suéltala ahora mismo – dijo Gaara con un tono aun mas serio y una mirada retadora.

-No joven Gaara, por favor no quiero peleas.

-Naruto suéltala – grito Sasuke desde la puerta del edificio.

-¿Sasuke? – murmuro Naruto – _tenias que llegar_ – pensé que harías bien tu trabajo de cuidarla.

-Eres un idiota Naruto – Sasuke parecía enojado y mas cuando vio a Gaara al lado de Hinata - ¡Hinata! ¿Qué diablos haces con este tipo?

-Sasuke – ella tenía miedo, estaba temblando – solo…

-¡cállate! – le grito el – no pensé que fueras igual a las demás chicas, ahora veo que te vas con el que tiene mas dinero.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Sasuke? – contesto Naruto molesto.

-Ella solo estaba con nosotros por el dinero Naruto, solo por eso.

-Eso es mentira – Hinata se veía cada vez peor, no podía creer lo que sucedía ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ellos?

-Hinata – esa voz, era Gaara desde atrás – ¿Qué es todo esto? – ella no quería escuchar eso - ¿es verdad lo que dicen? - ¿Por qué el le cuestionaba si hace un momento no le importaba nada? Ella no quería eso - ¿Hi...

-Cállense – grito ella, comenzó a llorar, su mirada estaba perdida en medio de las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar – todos son unos tontos, los odio a todos – ella no podía mas, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para gritarles esta vez.

Dándose la vuelta corrió, se fue entre la gente que aun deambulaba por la ciudad, se perdía entre la muchedumbre. Sasuke y Naruto al verla salieron tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, mientras Gaara solo observaba y mientras lo hacia Sakura se paro al lado de el.

-Si en verdad creíste en aquella mirada, ve tras ella y cuídala.

-¿Sakura? – el no quitaba la mirada del camino por el que Hinata se marcho – no se si podre cuidarla después de esto.

-Esos dos son capaces de todo y más Sasuke, cuídala se ve que algo de ella te agrado.

-Tienes razón – y corrió, se fue por aquel camino, fue tras de ella para protegerla.

La noche se cada vez se hacia mas oscura, los edificios apagaban sus luces, las calles estaban solas, parecía que el día por fin había terminado y empezó a llover.

En un parque estaba ella, sentada en un columpio, aun lloraba se sentía aun mas solas después de aquello, de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Hinata – esa voz, era el – por fin te encontré.

Ella se levanto y volteo rápidamente – ¡Sasuke! – eso fue lo ultimo que ella pudo decir, pues el le tapo la boca inmediatamente sujetándola también del brazo.

-Esta vez no te iras, me dejaste en ridículo frente a muchos – el no dejaba de estrujarla, ella hacia lo posible por zafarse cuando el le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo.

-Sasuke – estaba llorando su mano se la llevo a su mejilla - ¿Por qué?

El sonrió – hare lo que Naruto no pudo hacer contigo, además de que pagaras el no amarme a mi después de lo que hice contigo, después de haberte tratado bien – se abalanzo sobre ella, tapándole nuevamente la boca – no quiero que grites, Sakura lo hizo y créeme, no le fue nada bien – ella estaba horrorizada no sabia que hacer, solo podía llorar. El empezó a besarla, le rompió su vestido al jalarlo, trataba de desnudarla, cuando un golpe lo arrojo lejos de ella - ¿Quién diablos?

-No creo que sea la manera de tratarla – era Gaara, ¿Cómo los había encontrado? ¿Cómo sabia donde estaban? Eso era lo que Sasuke se pregunto.

-Esto no te interesa – le grito al momento que se levantaba.

-Gaara – dijo Hinata aun tirada en el suelo – gracias por estar… aquí – ella no podía mas, se desmayo quedo dormida sobre el pasto de aquel parque.

-Hinata – Gaara la veía, pensando que esto no hubiera sucedió si el se la hubiera llevado, la lluvia paro. El se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos – haría lo mismo que tu y te golpearía aun mas, pero no creo que esto sea lo que ella quiera.

-Eres un cobarde.

-El cobarde eres tu – dijo Naruto llegando un poco agitado y empapado por la lluvia – no pensé que serías capaz de hacerle esto a Hinata.

Sasuke estaba molesto, el no veía el error, solo veía el no haber cumplido con su objetivo – son unos idiotas.

-El idiota eres tu hermanito – aparece Itachi junto con Sakura – parece que esta vez si mereces ir a la cárcel.

-La otra vez no lo hice por que aun sentía amor por ti, pero esta vez no las cosas no se quedaran así, "QUERIDO SASUKE".

Gaara tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos se retiro del lugar junto con Itachi y Sakura, se dirigían hacia el hospital, mientras a Sasuke lo detenía la policía y se lo llevaba preso, Naruto quedo allí sentado en aquel columpio, aquel en el que Hinata una vez le dijo que lo amaba y donde el le dio su primer beso. Naruto se sentía culpable por todo aquellos y empezó a llorar.

----

¿QUE OPINAN, LE CONTINUO O NO?


	2. Chapter 2

Una mañana oscura y húmeda, solo se podía escuchar el caer de la lluvia combinado con el murmullo de algunas personas, pero solo eso.

_- __¿Por qué esta oscuro? ¿Por qué siento este frió tremendo? _– ella decidió abrir los ojos y vio un techo desconocido - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Hinata – esa voz, ella conocía aquella voz de algún lugar – por fin despertaste.

Ella giro su cabeza y su mirada hacia donde estaba aquella voz, sin duda era el, aquel pelirrojo de aquella noche, ella sonrió, no sabia exactamente por que, pero lo hizo, se sentía bien al verlo allí – Hola – dijo ella con algo de dificultad

- Hola

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Es el hospital, te trajimos aquí desde ayer por la noche.

- ¿Hospital? – Hinata comenzó a recordad aquella noche, recordó lo que le había sucedido ese día y su vista se nublo, su expresión cambio rápidamente se veía triste – ya recuerdo.

- ¿estás bien?

- Si, creo que si.

- Me da gusto – Gaara se levanto de aquella silla en el rincón y se dirigió hacia la camilla de ella – lamento haber dudado de ti, pero en verdad me da gusto que estés bien.

- No te preocupes, comprendo que dudaras. Ni siquiera nos conocemos del todo – nuevamente sonrió.

- El doctor dijo que si despertabas hoy, te podías marchar a tu casa ya mismo.

- Sinceramente no quisiera regresar a mi casa.

Regresando aquella sonrisa, el le toma la mano – caso resuelto, puedes venir a mi casa.

Hinata se quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho – no podría aceptar eso, no quiero causarte molestias

- no te preocupes, para nada seria una molestia. Además, por fin alguien probaría mi comida.

- No se que decir – ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, sus palabras parecían quedar solamente en su garganta.

- Solo di que si.

- Esta bien, acepto, pero solo mientras pasa todo esto.

- Estaré aquí por un mes, después tendré que regresar a mi país.

- Entonces ¿te parece si te acompaño por ese mes?

- Seria agradable estar acompañado por ese tiempo.

Ese mismo día ella salio del hospital y se fue junto con Gaara a su casa. Al llegar ella se sorprendió por lo monumental que era aquel departamento, situado en lo mas alto de unos de los edificios de su compañía y de los mas lujosos en la región.

- ahora empiezo a sentirme incomoda

- ¿a que se debe eso?

- Es un lugar inmenso.

- En realidad es pequeño, aunque a veces suele sentirse enorme debido a la soledad –

Ella lo vio detenidamente, su semblante cambio ante aquellas palabras – pero ahora seremos dos.

- espero poder conocerte bien este mes que viviremos juntos.

- Espero que si – ella sonreía y no como en el hospital, esta vez era distinto, sabía él que en esa sonrisa encontraría más que compañía, más que un simple mes lejos de la soledad.

Ese día hubo llamadas de Sakura y de Itachi, inclusive de Naruto y de sus amigos Kiba y Shino, todos preguntando sobre la salud de Hinata. Ella se sentía bien por aquello, pudo darse cuenta que a su alrededor tenia personas valiosas y que solían preocuparse. De todos hubo llamadas menos de su familia, cualquiera pensaría que serían los primeros en preguntar por su salud, pero nada paso, ninguna llamada. Por la noche él decidió dormir en la sala, mientras ella ocupaba su habitación. Fue una noche tranquila.

- ¡Hinata! – se escucho el grito de el hasta la cama donde ella dormía – el desayuno esta listo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – ella despertó y vio que estaba en un lugar extraño, recordó que ahora habitaba en otro hogar temporal, pero sonrió tímidamente, tenia tiempo sin dormir tan tranquilamente, se sintió segura en aquella habitación, salio lentamente de la cama, quería disfrutar aquella paz, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio. Su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa y de admiración al dirigir su mirada hacia el comedor, ella no podía creer aquello, una mesa perfectamente puesta, con el desayuno preparado y servido al momento y junto a la mesa estaba él, aquel joven pelirrojo que le dijo la otra noche que quería ver en ella una sonrisa verdadera y que esa mañana la obtuvo, ella estaba feliz, feliz como hace tiempo no lo estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Ella comenzó a llorar pero con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en sus labios – Hinata.

- No es nada – seco sus lagrimas con sus manos – estoy muy feliz, eso es todo – se sonrojo totalmente y solo había pequeñas lagrimas montadas en sus pestañas, ella lloraba de alegría y eso le emocionaba mucho.

- ¿y por que lloras si estás bien?

- Estoy feliz, nunca habían hecho algo similar así para mí.

- Bien, por un momento pensé que no te había gustado nada

- No, todo lo contrario, eres un gran anfitrión.

No solo ese día fue así, si no los días que le siguieron también. Parecían una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su tiempo para ellos solos. Ambos estaban felices, pero la semana feliz termino, él tenia que volver a su trabajo así que al inicio de la segunda semana él dejo el desayuno preparado y se retiraba a la empresa de Itachi a trabajar. Ella al levantarse sintió aquella soledad de la que le hablo Gaara, era un departamento hermoso, pero frío a la vez.

- hora de desayuno… - ella miro detenidamente aquellos hot cakes – no es lo mismo, creo que me acostumbre muy pronto a su compañía, desearía no pasara pronto este mes – termino su desayuno y comenzó con la limpieza antes de ponerse en la computadora a navegar por Internet – veamos, aun estas vivo – en eso escucho el timbre y corrió, al abrir vio que era mujer rubia quien estaba del otro lado

- ¿y tu quien diablos eres? – dijo mientras hacia a un lado a Hinata - ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿eres acaso la chica de la limpieza?

- No, nada de eso, soy… soy…

- Una diversión de Gaara seguro

Hinata se molesto por esas palabras – no es necesario que me insulte señorita, usted es quien debería de decirme quien es, entra como si fuera su casa.

- Ay niña tonta, entro como si fuera mi casa, por que es mi casa.

Hinata se quedo anonadada por la respuesta de joven rubia – esta es la casa de Gaara.

- por eso mismo, lo que es de el, es mió, así de simple.

- En ese caso, lamento lo de antes.

- Bien, parece que conoces tu lugar – la rubia avanzo hacia la sala, sentándose en un sillón y sacando un cigarrillo - ¿Dónde esta Gaara? – dijo mientras prendía su cigarrillo.

- El esta trabajando.

- Ese tonto, aun cree que puede hacer algo por las empresas de esta región

- Si el cree que puede lo hará.

- No pedí tu opinión niña, es mejor que te quedes callada si nadie te pide hablar.

Hinata se estaba cansando de aquel trato, no sabia que hacer pues estaba en un ambiente diferente al que esta acostumbrada, esa mujer la sacaba de sus casillas, pero parecía ser algo de Gaara, y alguien con los suficientes derechos como para ordenar y entrar a esa casa como si nada. Por su mente paso lo peor, a su mente llego la idea de que ella era su esposa, su novia o su prometida, cualquiera de las tres cosas no era nada bueno. Significaba que la había engañado, que el le mintió, y eso no le gusto. Se dirigió a la habitación donde comenzó a preparar la pequeña maleta con la poca ropa que tomo de su casa. Salio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas niña?

- Ya es hora de irme, creo que usted tiene la suficiente inteligencia para servirse un vaso de agua o prender la televisión.

- Eres una… - la puerta se cerro, Hinata se había marchado – maldita mocosa.

Por la tarde llego Gaara y al entrar a su departamento se sorprendió al ver a la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitarte

- ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

- ¿Te refieres a la mocosa que estaba aquí?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Yo nada, ella dijo que era hora de irse.

- ¿hora de irse?

- Veo que tienes buenos gustos con las chicas, espero que la definitiva se mas de clase y que me respeto

- Temari, ere una idiota. ¿vete ahora mismo de mi casa?

- Me iré por la mañana, no pasare la noche en el aeropuerto esperando a que la lluvia pare.

- Haz lo que quieras – Gaara estaba molesto, nuevamente tenia que ir detrás de Hinata para pedirle disculpas, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, el empezaba a sentir algo por aquella chica de ojos blanquiazules y no permitiría que nadie arruinara esa felicidad que recién sentía. Así que decidió salir de la casa en busca de Hinata, dejando a Temari solo en aquel departamento.

--------

Lamento haber puesto el cap. 2 hasta ahora, pero la escuela me impidió tener mente para escribirlo

Espero que si les guste y si desean la continuación me lo hagan saber

Muchas gracias por sus review, en verdad cada una de las criticas son bienvenidas.


End file.
